


Stay

by Spyder



Category: Wanted (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyder/pseuds/Spyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Rubio isn't young and he certainly isn't pretty but when has that ever mattered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Busy with work, it’s a week later before Conrad has chance to buy Max the meal he promised. They meet up at the restaurant and order beer and steak. They talk about anything but work - their respective failed marriages, Conrad’s children, football, films, even sex, a little. They flirt, subtly, hesitantly at first and afterwards Conrad would not be able to say who started flirting first but he had no doubt that was what they were doing.

Away from work Max is charming and funny and easy to spend time with and Conrad finds himself responding to Max’s smile, something that appears more often than his own it seems. 

Over two courses they go from colleagues and new friends to something more, something bright and warm with the potential for moans and skin and sweat. Nothing is said, but the brief brush of a hand, the downward sweep of eyelashes, the readiness of a smile, says more than words ever could and by the time they leave, Conrad knows that he wants Max Rubio in his life - in his arms and in his bed, preferably, but he’ll take whatever he can get.

Despite their cars being parked at opposite ends of the car lot, Conrad drifts with him, offering no explanation and Max does not ask for one. It is possible that Max might be taking it for granted that Conrad will follow him. It’s equally possible that Max doesn’t want anything at all, but Conrad doesn’t think so.

When they reach the sedan Conrad settles with his back against it, his hips canted slightly forward and a sudden look of hunger on his face that all but says, ‘Come and get me.’

It’s obvious, but he’s newly divorced so he thinks he has the right to be. Besides, it’s a very long time since he flirted with someone and he doesn’t want any possibility of his signals being misinterpreted. 

He looks at Max, hard, and sees in the big man’s eyes what he can’t hide - sees what he would pay, what he would sacrifice to have Conrad as his. 

Everything.

Conrad nods. The price is more than acceptable.

“What are you thinking?” Max asks, suddenly still, watching him warily.

“I was wondering what you’d do if I told you to kiss me.”

Max looks at him. Moves closer. “Told me, or asked me?”

Conrad shrugs. “Is there a difference?”

“With you, probably not.”

“Max,” Conrad murmurs, not trusting his voice to speak louder, “just kiss me.”

With a soft catch of breath, Max leans over him and places a nuzzling kiss on Conrad’s cheek, right there in public where anyone could see, even though it’s late and dark. His second is lower, at the corner of Conrad’s mouth and when Conrad turns his head minutely, the third lands on his lips, softly, this time lingering.

Then Max moves back just enough to see Conrad’s face. Even in the dark Conrad can see that his eyes are burning, desperate for more.

“I thought so,” Conrad whispers, and offering no explanation pulls Max to him and kisses him back, nothing gentle about this kiss at all. Above him Max is big and hard and perfect and Conrad relishes his size. He knows his own body is tense, coiled with raw hunger and need and somehow it seems that Max knows it too because suddenly he is pressing hard against him, pinning him, sensing this is what he wants. 

And Max would be right.

 

Max drives and Conrad can’t believe how relaxed he feels beside him. It’s been months since he had sex, years if he’s talking about sex with a man, and here he is calmly giving directions and wondering how the hell he can be so chilled.

And it is going to end with sex. They both know it.

It may even begin with sex too.

Conrad wants Max with a hunger that he has not felt for a long time. The man’s not pretty, but then, Conrad doesn’t think he is either and when has that ever really mattered? Max’s face is long and pleasant, with high cheekbones and warm brown eyes and a mouth that kisses like crazy. More importantly, Conrad is fascinated by his size, his husky voice, the dark sparkle in his eyes that promises greedy, forbidden things. 

He may be mistaken but Conrad is sure that Max is big in other places too. There was a tantalising impression of bulk and hardness when Max was pressed against him that he longs to feel again. Conrad isn’t shallow and he knows it isn’t everything but size excites him, it always has.

Their kiss still lingers on his lips and Conrad savours it. Max tasted of beer and spices and kissed with just the right amount of hunger and Conrad wants more. 

Anticipation burns through him. There is no doubt in his mind that he’s going to get fucked. If this isn’t a one shot deal, and he fully intends it not to be, he’ll bend Max over soon enough but not yet. This time he wants that big cock in his ass and he wants to feel it for a week.

They stop at a red light and Conrad runs his hand down Max’s thigh, feeling a satisfying amount of muscle and a little shiver that satisfies even more.

“I bet you’re big all over, aren’t you,” he whispers into Max’s ear. “Want to be inside me, Max?”

“That what you want?” Max asks, surprised, a catch in his voice that was not there before.

Conrad grins, as the lights change. “Oh yeah.”

As he pulls away, Max’s hands tremble.

 

The door has hardly closed behind them before Conrad has pulled Max to him and they are kissing again, hot and deep, and Conrad wonders where this all consuming hunger within him has come from but it’s far too good to analyse too deeply.

With smaller guys Conrad’s the one on top and he makes sure they know about it, but Conrad has a secret and what no one else knows is that he likes big men; he likes them big enough to hold him down and make him take it.

“Is this what you want?” Max guesses, taking the hint and pinning Conrad against the door. “You want someone stronger than you? You want to be held down?”

Smart guy.

“Think you’re big enough to do it?” Conrad returns, not entirely answering his question but making his meaning clear enough. It is exactly what he wants and something he has not done for so long that he can hardly remember how it feels other than to know it felt good.

“Oh yeah,” Max growls. “I’m big enough.”

“Then prove it.”

Conrad pushes his hips forward and rubs them together. Oh yes, he thinks triumphantly. He was right. Max is a very big boy indeed. He’s not small himself but this is so perfect.

“You got condoms here somewhere?” Max asks huskily, alternating between biting and licking his neck.

“In the bedroom.”

Max pulls away and Conrad expects to be led upstairs but instead Max sinks down onto one knee and starts opening Conrad’s jeans. “I can’t wait that long,” he says, dark eyes gleaming hungrily. “I’m going to find out what you taste like. Then I’ll fuck you.”

 

It’s quite possible that Max intends to remove Conrad’s internal organs one at a time through his dick. His mouth is like a suction pump and Conrad has never experienced anyone quite so good at sucking cock. It’s been more years than he cares to remember since a man has gone down on him but he doesn’t ever recall it being like this.

His hand goes to Max’s baby soft hair but he doesn’t grip. He just needs the contact, the connection, needs this to mean something.

“Oh God,” he moans, a pathetic needy sound to his own ears, never mind what Max will make of it.

Bright sparks of light course through him and he realises that his usual staying power counts as nothing against the onslaught of Max’s mouth.

“Fuck, Max, I’m gonna… Shit, Max, now.”

Conrad comes with a harsh cry and Max swallows him hungrily, greedily, a gleam of triumph in his dark eyes that Conrad’s addled brain can’t even begin to analyse. Each pulse makes Conrad pant until there are no more left, only Max’s mouth which seems determined to suck him dry.

Just when good becomes unbearable Max releases him with a final lick. He wipes his gleaming lips with his thumb and sucks it into his mouth and Conrad wonders when the hell Max became so fucking sexy.

Max grins, showing even white teeth; a predators grin, Conrad thinks.

“Now I’ll fuck you,” he says.

 

Conrad does not think he’s ever got upstairs and naked so quickly before. A double feat really considering that his legs have the consistency of noodles.

He gets out the condoms and lube from his nightstand drawer that he bought weeks ago, pretty sure that he was never going to use them, but is very damn glad now that he did.

They kiss like teenagers and clothes are thrown haphazardly around the room as they undress each other. Conrad peels Max’s polo shirt off and, Lord, but there’s a lot of him. Conrad is six foot but Max has several inches on him and where Conrad is slender, Max is broad and solid and Conrad thinks he’s fucking perfect. He isn’t fat either, he’s just big and the sight of him has Conrad’s cock stirring back to life.

“Fast recharge,” Max compliments breathlessly as Conrad’s hands open his jeans and slide them from his hips.

“My cock thinks you’re hot, and I happen to agree with it,” Conrad tells him, distracted, as he looks down. “Jesus, Max, I hope you’re planning to use that thing.” 

Laughing softly, Max kicks his jeans away and pushes him down onto the bed. Straddling him, Max takes hold of his hands and pins them up over his head. When their cocks rub together, Conrad shivers.

“Do you like it? Is this what you want?”

Feeling the old familiar rush, Conrad tests Max’s grip. It’s firm enough to mean business and is damn near perfect.

“Yeah,” he says, arching up, hoping Max gets the message that he wants to feel skin.

“And what else do you like?” Max asks him, that wonderful voice low and husky and Conrad wonders if his dick is always going to react like this every time he hears it. “You got any more kinks I should know about?”

“If I have I don’t know what they are yet,” Conrad replies, distracted, as Max dips to kiss him, long and deep. “It’s been a while but I like it hard and fast - hard enough to make sure I feel it the next day.”

Conrad moans as Max bites his bottom lip, not hard, but it’s possessive and hot and Conrad feels himself melt. “How long is a while?” he is asked.

“Too long,” he growls. Too fucking long. Suddenly Conrad has had enough of talking. They can talk later but right now he wants Max inside him.

And, of course, Max knows - feels his hunger, his need, translates it into open legs and long fingers slick with lube.

“Then let’s do something about that.”

 

Conrad’s on his knees with his ass in the air and he feels like a slut but it’s so damn good he doesn’t care. Max has stretched him open with fingers and now he’s fucking him with his tongue and Conrad seems to have lost the power of speech. All he can manage are whiney little noises that sound pathetic to him but seem to be spurring Max on further with each one.

He didn’t get time for a shower and he probably stinks but the way Max is greedily eating him out, it seems like he doesn’t need to care about that either.

On his knees everything is different and he finds that he doesn’t want to move. For the last fifteen years he’s been the one in charge and it feels so good to let go and let someone else call the shots. And strangely he knows even now that he wants that to be Max Rubio.

Max’s fingers are digging into his ass and there will be bruises there tomorrow but that’s not the only thing he wants to feel. He can’t remember the last time he had dick inside him but he wants it, desperately.

“Ma-ax,” he manages, gasping. “Christ, Max, just fuck me. Need it.”

“This one isn’t going last,” Max warns, pulling away, a tremble in his voice that Conrad’s never heard before. 

“I don’t care about that, just do it.”

There’s the sound of a packet tearing and the slick of condom and lube and Conrad’s panting already and Max isn’t even inside him yet. Being held down seems to have fallen by the wayside but that’s fine. They can experiment next time and Conrad knows, absolutely, that there will be a next time.

“Come on,” he urges, and then Max shifts and presses and, oh fuck, it’s good and big and everything he remembers and wants. Despite the stretching, it still hurts and he loves it, wants more, wants it never to end and even before Max is fully inside, he’s thrusting and it’s so powerful that all Conrad can do is stay on his knees, never mind thrusting back.

It feels like Max is trying to come out of the other side and if he knows it won’t last, he’s clearly intending to make it count. Max’s balls are slapping hard against him and Conrad can hear a loud gasping cry at every thrust that he realises after a long moment is coming from himself. 

Max is raking his prostate at every thrust and it’s been so long since he felt it that Conrad is unprepared for the rush and the sparks and the almost agonising pleasure of it. He wants to crawl out of his skin, he wants to come, and he’s almost on the edge, so close he can taste it but he can’t touch himself, can’t move, can’t even think past the pounding his ass is getting. Then Max reaches around and takes hold of him, gripping him tightly.

“I’m going to come,” Max pants, managing to expertly work Conrad’s cock in time with his hips. “Do it with me, Connie. I want to feel us come together.”

And suddenly it’s all Conrad can do to breathe. He couldn’t hold the rush of orgasm back if he wanted to and he knows he’s making a lot of noise but he doesn’t care. All that matters is his cock, his ass, Max’s pulses within him, the stretch and the throb and the knowledge that he will have to do this again, and soon. And with Max.

When it’s over, they collapse down onto the bed, on their sides, panting, Max still in him and when Max’s arm snakes around him and holds him tightly, Conrad feels something in his heart snap into place, something warm and bright and good. 

“Stay,” Conrad whispers.


End file.
